figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
Benzarrette
Benzarrette, also simply known as "Thot Benzarro", is an tertiary antagonist of the FFTB series, and from a sub-dimension of the D3V1-@N7 dimension. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Benzarrette appearance is near-identical to Benette Tennyson, but with zombie-like characteristics, including greenish, splotchy skin, her dark-purple hair now reduced to clumps, an elongated neck, a slight underbite, yellowed teeth and nails, a droopy right eye, messy, faded make-up, and her breasts now baring a significant droop, although not particularly appearing saggy. She bares a mostly-different outfit, similar to Mad Benette, to fit with her outbreak theme of her dimension, now mainly having straitjacket-like a.ccessories, including buckles, stitched-up patches, and the tattered remains of sleeves hanging from the underside of her chest. Along with this, the gemstones are her earrings are also instead a pair of purple sugilites. Character Information * Species: Human (zombified) * Alias: "Thot Benzarro", "Benette But a Fucking Zombie" * Home Dimension: Zarro "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 * Group Affiliations: Zarro "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The Zarro "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Part-Time Villain (both zarro "D3V1-@N7" sub-dimension and Forworld), Another Whorey Ben In The Multiverse * Equipment: The "Zarrotitrix" Device History TBD Personality Benzarrette's personality is similar to that of the original Prime Benette, but now primitive behavior, acting with ape-like body movements and dexterity. She speaks in semi-coherent speech, in broken grammar, and usually only communicates through simplistic grunts, groans, growls, and other noises, much like Frankenstein's monster. She typically also extends her primitive behavior to her regularly headbutting her Thotitrix variant, instead of interacting it with her hands. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from a sub-D3V1-@N7 dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette has below-average intelligence, she has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Benzarrette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Similar to Prime Benette, although Benzarrette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's tits aren't just for show, but weapons. Getting hit in the face with Benzarrette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than Benzarrette being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent combat skills, mostly leg-focused. *** Superhuman Strength: Strangely, Benzarrette possesses some superhuman feats of strength in her human room, represented by her tearing her out of her makeshift straitjacket's restraints, the tattered remains of which still visible on her. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged boob meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from Benzarrette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of Benzarrette 's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Benzarrette 's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. * "Zarrotitrix" Device: Benzarrette possesses the "Zarrotitrix" device, a differently-colored version of the Thotitrix and a variant of Omniverse's Omnitrix wielded by Benzarro, containing all 5 dozen or so aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by Benzarrette's robust curves. The Zarrotitrix allows Benzarrette to transform into 60 or so different alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Tertiary Character Status: Benzarrette may only be a tertiary antagonist who doesn't have much of a role, but will usually appear in episodes centered around Prime Benette and have a somewhat prominent role in most of them, acting as an antagonist toward Prime Benette. Weaknesses * Low Intelligence: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a sub-dimension of a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. In Benzarrette's case, her already minimal intelligence, combined with her sexually-influenced behavior, results in Benzarrette being primitive and half-the-time, only fueled by sexual urges and pure instinct. * Mild Body Obsession: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette expresses mild narcissism toward her body, obsessed and almost self-conscious with her looks. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Benzarrette. * Wacky Personality: Similar to Prime Benette, Benzarrette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura and again, Prime Benette, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. Benzarrette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Trivia * Stated above, Benzarrette's broken speech patterns and periodic speech of only grunts and groans are obviously inspired by Frankenstein's monster. * Benzarrette's home dimension is not technically called the "Zarro" dimension, but is just a nickname. * Due to her slightly longer neck and more gangly appearance, Benzarrette stands the tallest over the alternate Benette's, beating them by just two and a half inches. ** Mad Benette is not a fan of Benzarrette being the tallest and thus, has a grudge against her. * Benzarrette was formerly going to be given sleeves to empathize her straitjacket-like design, but they were removed in favor of them being ripped apart and left dangling rags to instead empathize Benzarrette's super-skimpy design and exposure of most of her skin.